Ange
Ange (天使) is The Angels' brother who everyone call him The Charm Angel, but it was just a minor remove from what they'd suggestion about Ange. He is Whis' brother and Vados as well. In fact he usually kind Angel, without the bossy on him. Ange did have at student who is an unknown God of Destruction. That he beilieve that his student is something of more, but he taught his student about understand about being a God of Destruction. Ange understand his role to make sure that his student is making a full effort. Yet he wasn't there in the battle event since Unveirse 7 won the battle, yet his student is now very annoy to know why. Ange understand ask his father to know why he and his brothers and sister were not invade, but his father said it is only Zeno's world, yet Ange understand from what his father said. Ange is a good Angel, but everyone is still perfer him as The Charm Angel. Ange is a supporting protagonist in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: Ange is 7ft tall, taller than Whis and the other. He is the third child born from his mother who later betray and yet his father The Grand Priest as well. Ange have white silver hair, very long toward nearly at the back of shoulder like Sour and wearing Whis and his brother outfit in cream beige with a blue holo round his neck with blue eyes as well. And yet he's carrying the same staff just like slibings. Ange got a powerful Charm on him, but he wasn't do it on his own sisters. Yet he care for his own families and yet understand his most important role to locate an unknown host to be the God of Destruction so that he will teach him or her for becoming the God of Destruction about power and everything. Once Ange understand his role, when he's begin to find a perfect student for becoming a god. Yet he's still haven't find one, knowing this is most important yet he found one, an unknown dog-like species yet his name was known since then. He train his student to understand for becoming a God of Destruction and use the power to understand the meaning since Beerus and Vados train thier own students including Cus as well and yet Kron as well. Ange train his student, yet he is still a teacher to him to make sure everything goes wrong. Ange understand the value to make sure the Univerise but he understand the God of Destruction can destroy planet for the time being. Yet his job is too make sure that his student is well understand and not to waste the power. By the time his student is understand and now his student is now a Destruction God. According to Whis that his brother is charming Angel with very handsome face. According to Vados that her brother is very helping and yet he's very cheeky from what she spoken. According to Grand Priest is a little handful on him, but he got over of it. Since he was small and active since then. Ange is charmest angel in the universe, but his job is too make sure that his student is well understand. Althought he was curious on food and so himself of course. But Ange is the tallest Angel in all Angels history. Powers and Abilities As an Angel, Ange is said to be one of the most powerful beings in the 1st multiverse in which his power easily surpasses that of the Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction in the 1st Multiverse. It is stated that Ange's power surpasses that of both Whis and Vados who are the Angel Attendants of the Seventh Universe and Sixth Universe respectively. His power level is about 6,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Ange is known to be one of the strongest beings of the Seventh Universe. Ange has strength that surpasses most of the Angel Attendants in the 1st Multiverse, including that of Whis and Vados. Superhuman Speed: Ange is said to be the fastest beings of the 1st Mutliverse in which he can move through nebulas and large parts of the universe casually. Superhuman Durability: '''Ange shows a tremendous amount of resistance as he is able to tank both Beerus and Champa's Sphere of Destruction techniques and remained unfazed by the attack. '''Reality Warping: Ange can create, shape and manipulate reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered real or fiction, stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Time Reversal: As demonstrated, Ange can rewind time to a few seconds, minutes, hours, days and years into the past and alter it. Matter Manipulation: '''Ange can shape and manipulate matter which it is anything in the Seventh and Sixth universes that has substance and mass/physical form, starting from molecules and atoms, to planets and other astronomical features. '''Nigh-Omniscience: '''Ange knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Afterimage Technique – Ange moves so quickly that he leaves an image of himself behind. * Portal Opening – Using his staff, Ange is capable of opening a portal which draws in people and warps them into a dimension similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. * Divination – Ange can track any person or place he pleases with his staff. * Temporal Do-Over - Ange can rewind time, often whenever Beerus or Champa makes a mistake or does something stupid. Ange utilizes this technique after Beerus's and Champa's combined attack destroyed an entire galaxy. Physical-Based Techniques * I Won't Let You! – Ange uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. He uses this when he double karate chops both Beerus and Champa. ** Strike of Revelation – Ange rushes at the opponent with Rapid Movement before appearing behind them to instantly incapacitate them for brief moment through a karate chop to neck. * Magic Materialization - Ange has the ability to materialize objects from thin air, notably he materialized a suit for Shido which could restrict hismovements so much that they could barely move. * Mastery of Self-Movement - '''Ange's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. * '''Resurrection - Ange is capable of reviving and completely restoring the body of someone who has died. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Ange's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet. * Prelude to Destruction – A blue energy wave used by Ange. Two versions of the attack exist: a Finger Beam version and an Energy Sphere version. * Symphonic Destruction – An energy wave technique used by Ange. Ange raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind he moves left to right a few times before swinging it quickly in one fast sweep. * Sphere of Destruction - Ange creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres in his hands and brings them above his head to create one single energy sphere resembling the Sun, which he throws at his opponent. But unlike the regular version, Ange uses his staff to initiate the technique. Transformations Full-Powered State Ange achieved this form, after mastering his own power within him. Ange's power increased tremendously to the point he is superior to that of a Super Saiyan 5. This is Ange at his maximum power. In this form, Ange can overpower Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. His power level in this form is about 72,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Ultra Instinct Ange achieved this state, after mastering the 'Mastery of Self-movement' technique. Ange's appearance does not alter as it is a state for him, not a transformation. Ange's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. His power level in this form is about 792,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. True Ultra Instinct Ange achieved this form, after mastering the Ultra Instinct state. While utilizing the mastered Ultra Instinct form, Ange became able to subconsciously unlock the full potential of his offensive and defensive might. Ange gains a complex silver and blue aura consisting of rippling, fire-like energy, complete with sparkling particles. His power level in this form is about 8,712,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Ange and Shido - Ange appears to share a good relationship with Shido. Ange is one of the teachers of Shido so that he can master the True Ultra Instinct transformation. Ange took a quick liking towards Shido and starts a close friendship with him. Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Protagonists